hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 352
Troublesome (迷惑, Meiwaku) is the 352nd chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis As Chrollo and Hisoka continue talking about abilities and tactics, the former reveals another ability: Order Stamp. He explains that while Shalnark's ability manipulates humans, Order Stamp manipulates puppets. Black Voice gives total control but is limited to two at a time. Order Stamp can manipulate many but is limited to simple commands. Chrollo then marks a page in his book and shows another ability, but one that Hisoka has seen before: Gallery Fake (Kortopi's ability). With this, he makes a copy of the dead judge, opens his book, and uses Order Stamp to stamp the forehead of the copy. He explains that the former owner of Order Stamp didn't consider a corpse and a puppet as similar inanimate objects, so while a corpse can't be controlled with the ability, a copy of it can. He tells the copy to stand and explains that for the original owner, once the puppet had been beheaded, it was no longer a puppet. He then orders the copy to break Hisoka, explaining that how a puppet (created by copying a human) reacts to orders to kill depends on the personality of the original human. However, if the command is changed to a simple "break," they will always focus on severing the target's head. Hisoka easily twists the copy's head off its body, and Chrollo confirms that this stops the puppet and makes the stamp disappear. However, the puppet itself still remains since he hasn't deactivated Gallery Fake, and that when it does vanish, Hisoka can conclude that the ability has been deactivated. Hisoka asks about the last ability, and Chrollo reveals two arrows on his hands, one on each palm. With Convert Hands, if he touches a target with his right hand, it will take his form; with his left, he will take on the form of his target; and touching the target with both hands will cause the two to switch forms (in appearance only). Chrollo assures him that he'll be able to tell which is the real one since he'll keep the arrows on his palms. Hisoka ponders to himself if Chrollo could make a copy with the marks using Gallery Fake, but realizes that having to hold the book would get in the way. Hisoka is ready to continue the fight, but Chrollo explains one more thing: if an ability's original owner dies, it disappears from his book and can never be used again, but one of the abilities remains in his book even after its owner's death. Hisoka is confused at first but realizes that it involves Nen becoming stronger after death. The original owner was an elder of Meteor City, who had used The Sun and Moon to turn one of the city's residents into a bomb to deliver a message after someone in the city was attacked by an outsider. In addition, the Elder didn't see a difference between humans and puppets. Hisoka understands that this means that once The Sun and Moon have been marked, they can't be removed. Chrollo confirms this, saying that the marks will remain until the bomb goes off, even if his book is closed or put away. With Chrollo entirely confident in his victory, he asks Hisoka if he still wants to continue. Hisoka is worried about how troublesome things could get but happily says yes. Chrollo quickly marks a page with the bookmark and leaps back toward the crowd, pulling out Shalnark's phone and two antennae. Hisoka chases him through the audience, worrying about the antennae if he moves in too close, but also about staying too far away and playing into Chrollo's hands. As Hisoka approaches, a giant man controlled by Chrollo jumps in the way and blocks Hisoka's sight. Hisoka quickly slashes his neck and arms, but another controlled person lurks behind the man, leaping toward Hisoka. Hisoka quickly dispatches the man using the same method, and Chrollo's location is now unknown as Hisoka works out his order of moves: :: Black Voice → Bookmark → Activate Convert Hands → Transform into someone else with his left hand → Move the bookmark to Convert Hands → Close the book and lie in wait Chapter Notes * Chrollo uses Kortopi's ability [[Chrollo Lucilfer#Nen|'Gallery Fake']]. * Chrollo reveals two new abilities: ** [[Chrollo Lucilfer#Nen|'Order Stamp']]: A stamp that, when affixed onto a "puppet", allows Chrollo to give it a vocal command. *** A puppet is a lifeless object with the head still connected to its torso. ** [[Chrollo Lucilfer#Nen|'Convert Hands']]: Two marks appear on Chrollo's palms. Touching someone with his right-hand mark will cause the person to take on Chrollo's appearance. While Chrollo can take on a person's appearance by touching him/her with his left-hand mark. If he touches a person with both marks at the same time, his and that person's appearance will be swapped. * Chrollo reveals that [[Chrollo Lucilfer#Nen|'The Sun and Moon']] belonged to a now-deceased person. ** It remained in the book as a result of that person's Nen becoming stronger after death. Meaning once it's marked on someone, it cannot be removed. ** The original owner was Meteor City's elder. * The battle between the two resumes in the stands of Heavens Arena. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_352 Category:Volume 34 Category:Succession Contest arc